


Саша Максимофф

by wickedblack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Cute Harry, Drama, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Harry Is A Maximoff, Insecure Harry, M/M, Mpreg, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-27
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-11 14:27:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4438961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wickedblack/pseuds/wickedblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What if the Maximoff twins had a little brother?</p><p>Believed to be dead, along with his parents, Sasha Maximoff, comes back into the Maximoff twins' lives in the most unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, well, I wanted to write and update my other stories but I just couldn't write anything remotely good and this idea just popped up in my head and I decided to write it. 
> 
> Anyway, first off, I know that the Maximoffs are supposed to be Romani and that Sokovia is not in Russia but I figured it would pretty close so the Maximoffs speak russian. Also, I speak very little of russian so most of the sentences are from the tanslator and so I'm sorry if there are any mistakes.
> 
> Second, there will be less russian in the other chapters as the Maximoffs will be living in the USA. There will only be some russian when they are speaking to each other.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

_Sokovia, 2000._

 

The war didn't seem to end. It had been raging on for two years now and the country was a mess. A lot of people had fled but most of them had only met their end. Sokovia was a little country, hidden between Russia and Belarus. It used to be peaceful and people enjoyed living there, that is until the invasion. Sokovia had been ruled by Sokovians from the beginning and had Russia's support but five years ago, it was invaded by foreigners, _Americans_.

 

Sokovians had suffered from it all and two little years ago, a rebellion had formed. Rebels were trying hard to push Americans out of the country with very little success. Rebels were fighting and families were suffering.

 

The Maximoff family was no better than the others. Django and Marya Maximoff had three children: Pietro, Wanda and Sasha. Django was fighting with the rebels as often as he could but he had his family to take care of and he spent more time at home than in the streets lately. The man couldn't deny that he was scared for his family. The rebellion was getting out of hand and the Americans were fighting back, _hard_. They had taken to throwing bombshells in the streets and in the houses.

 

Django and Marya were scared for they had no way of defending themselves against the Americans. They were scared for their children's lives. Pietro and Wanda were ten years old while Sasha was only five. Sasha was born on the eve of the war and had known nothing but that. His short life was nothing but fire, screams, blood and death. Django and Marya had wanted to take their children and flee but they knew that as soon as they stepped foot out of Sokovia, they would be dead and so they had stayed, praying every day to see the next.

 

The Maximoff family was eating dinner in their small apartment when another bomb exploded, alarmingly close to their home, causing the walls to shake hard. “ Мы умрëм?” _(Are we going to die?)_ Sasha asked, his whole body trembling with fear as he bit his lower lip, trying to keep his tears at bay.

 

“конечно, нет.” _(Of course not_. _)_ Marya said, a reassuring smile on her face.

 

“Хорошо.” _(Good_. _)_ Sasha looked down at his plate, a small frown on his face. “Я больше не голоден.” _(I'm not hungry anymore.)_

 

 

“Может, пойдешь спать?” _(Do you want to go to bed?)_ Marya asked.

 

 

 

Sasha nodded, a single tear falling down his cheek. “А можно мне сегодня спать с Пьетро?” _(Can I sleep with Pietro tonight?)_

 

 

“Конечно, можно.” _(Of course you can.)_  Pietro replied, a small smile on his face. He got up from his chair, abandoning his dinner as well and went to his little brother before picking him up. “Хочешь, я тебе сказку расскажу?” _(Do you want me to tell you a story?)_ Sasha nodded excitedly, all thought of war and death leaving his mind. He loved his brother's stories more than anything in the world, well in truth they were second best after his siblings. “ Ты идешь, Ванда?” _(You coming, Wanda?)_

 

 

 

Pietro walked through the hallway, Sasha in his arms and Wanda right behind them. Pietro pressed Sasha's head against his chest, vainly trying to keep his baby brother from hearing their father's harsh words. “Почему он все время плачет? Постоянно боится! Это бесит.” _(Why is he always crying? He's always afraid. It's not helping.)_ Their father growled out.

 

 

"Ему пять лет, Джанго.” _(He's five years old, Django.)_ Marya scolded him. “ Естественно, что он боится. Он все еще ребенок.” _(Of course he's afraid. He's still a child.)_

 

 

 

Pietro closed his bedroom door before they could hear their father's reply. Sasha was fully sobbing in his arms now, his father's words hurting him beyond repair. “Иногда, я его ненавижу.” _(I hate him sometimes.)_ Wanda mumbled as she sat on the bed.

 

 

“Я знаю.” _(I know.)_ Pietro looked down at his little brother who was soaking his worn down shirt with tears. “ Не слушай его. Плакать - это нормально, Саша.” _(Don't listen to him. It's okay to cry, Sasha.)_

 

 

“Правда?” _(Really?)_ Sasha sobbed out as he looked up at Pietro. Pietro's heart ached every time he saw his little brother in such a state.

 

“Да.” _(Yes.)_ Wanda said. “ Я тоже иногда плачу.” _(I cry sometimes too.)_

 

 

Pietro was about to say something else to make his little brother feel better but he was cut off by their father screaming that there was a bomb. Sasha and Wanda screamed and Pietro had just enough time to shield his siblings with his own body before the bomb exploded, turning half of their home into shreds.

 

Pietro didn't move, he didn't dare to. Sasha and Wanda didn't move either, remaining hidden under Pietro's larger but still small body. Pietro didn't know how long they remained that way, and for a moment he thought that perhaps they were dead. The only thing he could feel was his siblings' bodies under his own, until he felt wind blow through his hair. There wasn't supposed be wind blowing in his room though.

 

He took a deep breath and slowly lifted his head up. He gasped when he realized that the only thing left of their apartment was his room and a small part of the hallway, everything else was gone, including their parents. But he couldn't think about it right now, he needed to get his siblings to safety. He noticed how close to the edge they were and he knew that if they fell, they would die.

 

He crawled slowly to the far wall. He pressed himself against it and then pressed Sasha and Wanda to his chest, while they refused to look up and see their home destroyed by the bomb.

 

“Мы умерли?” _(Are we dead?)_ Sasha mumbled into Pietro's chest.

 

 

“Нет, мы очень даже живы.” _(No, we are very much alive.)_ Pietro whispered back.

 

 

Sasha and Wanda looked up at once, just in time to see another bomb drop at their feet. Their heart stopped and they closed their eyes. They waited for the bomb to explode but it never did. They waited and waited but it never exploded.

 

Pietro knew that if they moved, the bomb would explode and he couldn't have that. “Не шевелитесь.” _(Don't move.)_ He ordered his siblings.

 

“Пьетро, мне страшно!.” _(Pietro, I'm scared.)_ Sasha mumbled as he buried his face into his brother's neck.

 

 

“Я знаю. Я рядом, ты в безопасности.” _(I know, I'm here, you're safe.)_ Pietro said as he ran his fingers through his brother's messy hair in a soothing motion. A small frown appeared on Pietro's face as he stared at the bomb. It was gray with a few letters on it. Pietro's frown deepened as he read: _Stark_. He vowed right then and there that if he managed to stay alive, he would find the one who had killed his parents and had put he and his siblings into such an awful situation, waiting for their death.

 

 

The night passed, and then the day, and the night, and the day, and the night. Next thing Pietro knew, it was the third day and they were still stuck in their ruined apartment. No one had come to rescue them and they were too scared to move. They didn't want the bomb to explode. They didn't want to die.

 

Pietro looked down at his sleeping siblings. They were still curled up in his arms. Wanda was sleeping peacefully, as peacefully as she could, knowing that there was a bomb ready to explode in front of her, at least. Sasha, on the other hand, was shivering madly and had a runny nose. They were all weak from their lack of water and food but they had to be strong. Someone would come. Someone had to come.

 

Sasha curled in on himself, his eyes still closed, as he coughed hard. Pietro sighed. They couldn't stay here any longer or else they would die anyway. “Ванда, проснись.” _(Wanda, wake up.)_ Pietro said softly as he shook Wanda's shoulder slightly. “ Надо выбираться.” _(We need to move.)_

 

 

 

“Но бомба...” _(But the bomb...)_ Wanda started weakly.

 

“Мы больше не можем здесь оставаться.” _(We can't stay here any longer.)_ He said as he slowly got up, Sasha still asleep in his arms, praying for the bomb not to explode.

 

 

Pietro allowed himself to sigh in relief when they finally were outside of the building, or the ruins at least. He was relieved to see that he and his siblings were safe and sound. “Давайте найдем безопасное место, где можно будет переночевать.” _(Let's find somewhere safe to spend the night.)_

 

 

They walked slowly around the town, trying to find a house still standing. Pietro's world started to spin when four soldiers stopped them. “Where are your parents?” One of them asked but Pietro couldn't for the life of him understand what he meant. He looked up to see that they were Americans and he couldn't help but glare.

 

Another soldier sighed. “Где ваши родители?” _(Where are your parents?)_ He asked and Pietro didn't want to answer but he knew he couldn't act like he didn't understand, it would only put he and his siblings in danger.

 

 

“Они мертвы.” _(They're dead.)_ He spat, still glaring at them.

 

 

“They're dead.” The soldier said to another.

 

He sighed and shook his head. “What should we do? The younger one could come in handy but the older ones are useless. They're too old.”

 

“Let's just leave them here then, we only take the younger one.”

 

Pietro frowned deeply. He wanted to know what they were saying. They obviously were talking about he, Wanda and Sasha and he hated not knowing what they were saying. They could be planning their death for all he knew.

 

“Я возьму твоего маленького братика, хорошо?” _(I'm gonna take your little brother, okay?)_ The soldier told Pietro but the boy only shook his head. He didn't want to let go of Sasha. He didn't trust the soldiers enough to let them take him. They were Americans. What if they were planning to kill him because he was too young? “ Ты слаб. Я отнесу его в безопасное место, клянусь.” _(You're weak. I'll carry him to safety, I swear.)_

 

 

 

A soldier sighed. “We don't have enough time. He's a boy, just take the child and let's go.” He growled out. Pietro didn't understand a single word and he felt utterly helpless. Wanda was obviously scared because she was clutching Pietro's arm hard and was hiding behind his back.

 

“I'm sorry.” The soldier who had been talking to him in russian said, his eyes flashing with regrets. He ripped Sasha from Pietro's arms, waking him up in the process and handed him over to the mean-looking soldier.

 

“Нет! Остановитесь!” _(No! Stop!)_ Pietro exclaimed as he watched the soldier walk away with a screaming and crying Sasha in his arms.

 

“Пьетро! Ванда!” _(Pietro! Wanda!)_ Sasha screamed restlessly as he kicked, trying to get away from the soldier.

 

“Отпусти его!” _(Let him go!)_ Wanda screamed as she and Pietro tried to escape the three other soldiers who were holding them back from running after their brother.

 

 

Pietro was angry. He couldn't let the man take his baby brother away. It was his job to take care of Sasha and Wanda and he was already failing. He couldn't fail. He started to kick around, hitting the soldiers anywhere he could reach. He managed to take down one soldier before he felt a fist collide with the side of his face. He fell to the floor and looked up just in time to catch sight of the soldier and Sasha's retreating forms.

 

Another bomb fell from a plane passing by, it fell not far from where the soldier was walking with Sasha in his arms. Wanda screamed. It was deafening and Pietro had to fight the urge to cover his ears. The bomb exploded, fire spreading around and it turned the soldier and Sasha to ashes.

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys, I'm finally posting another chapter. I feel like it's been years since I posted anything. I'm sorry for not updating any of my fanfictions but I've been rather busy lately but I promise I'll try and make it up to you.
> 
> Once again, most of the sentences in russian are from the translator. I'm still crap at it even though I try to improve myself. So, for those who speak russian, feel free to point out any mistakes.
> 
> Enjoy. :)

 

 

 

_Sokovia, 2015._

 

 

 

Pietro tossed and turned in his bed, still trying to get used to the changes. From what he had heard, Wanda was fairing much better than he did and he was actually glad. He had a hard time not losing his mind. Everything was just going too fast. _He_ was too fast.

 

He had known what to expect when he and Wanda joined the program though. They knew the risks and they knew that nothing would be as it used to but they still wanted to be part of the experiment. Nothing had been as it used to be since that fateful day fifteen years ago anyway. Nothing had been the same since Sasha's passing.

 

Pietro and Wanda had managed to escape the Americans after the bomb. They had fled and taken refuge in an abandoned house. They had managed to live and grow up, Pietro doing everything he could to take care of his sister while they were still mourning. He had allowed Wanda to be weak and to grieve and cry. He, on the other hand, had had to be strong. They couldn't break down at the same time, they couldn't be weak at the same time. And so Pietro had put up a facade and allowed himself to be weak at night only. Wanda was relying on him and he couldn't let her down.

 

He had managed to find food. He hadn't found much but it had been enough for he and Wanda to survive. The Americans had fled the country ten months after Sasha's death and had allowed Sokovians to rebuild the city but Pietro and Wanda had remained hidden still. They had remained hidden for fourteen years until they had finally decided to join the rebellion fighting the gouvernment this time. They had seemed to forget about what had happened ten years ago and had let the civilians down, only caring about their own comfort. That was when Hydra had come in.

 

A man named Wolfgang von Strucker had approached both he and Wanda as they were wandering the streets, trying to get rid of the gouvernment's soldiers. He had said that he had a solution, that he could make them strong enough to free their country but that they would need to remain with him for some time before being able to go back.

 

The twins had thought about it and they had come to the same conclusion, they would do it. They would do it for Sasha. Their little brother had known nothing but Sokovia and they were dead set on freeing it to honor their brother. It might have seemed stupid to others but it meant everything to them.

 

They had followed Strucker to his base far from the city, hidden in the middle of a forest. Once they had arrived, he had begun to explain the project. He had been experimenting on others before and very few of them had survived. Strucker had seen them in the streets and had been drawn in by their fire, he had said. But Pietro hadn't bought it. He hadn't called him on it though, he had just remained silent and had waited for Strucker to continue.

 

Strucker had then explained how things would go. Neither Pietro nor Wanda had understood much of it but they hadn't dared ask questions. They just waited for things to start. And next thing Pietro knew, he and Wanda were separated _for their own safety_ before his world became a blur.

 

It took him a while to understand that it was not the world that was fast, it was him. Strucker's experiment had worked and he was fast. He had spent weeks without hearing from either Strucker or Wanda. It had taken him months to settle and get used to his new abilities. Even now, nearly a year later, he still had trouble.

 

Strucker had come and told him that he needed something to focus on. Pietro took a deep breath and closed his eyes, setting his thoughts on Sasha. He knew he was the only one who would be able to keep him grounded, other than Wanda.

 

Pietro sat up at once, happy to notice that he wasn't being too fast anymore, he was actually moving at a normal speed. The door of his room opened and a soldier appeared.

 

“Dress up.” He ordered him as he tossed him some clothes.

 

Pietro caught them and frowned slightly. In the year he had spent here, it was the first time he was handed clothes. “Why would-” Pietro started but the soldier closed the door again, leaving Pietro alone.

 

He didn't miss the way his door wasn't locked back though. Pietro sighed and got rid of the dark rags he used as clothes before putting black clothes on. The dark tracksuit was a bit too large but he chose to ignore it. He couldn't wait to be outside of his room, which was more like a cell than anything else, and to be with Wanda. He wondered how she was. Strucker allowed them to see each other once a week but it was not enough. He _needed_ to see her right now.

 

Pietro slowly stepped out of the room and into the hallway where two soldiers were waiting for him. At the same time, a door on his left opened to reveal Wanda. She was dressed up in black which made her reddish chestnut hair stand out slightly. She had been lucky enough to keep her chestnut hair during the transformation, even though they had turned slightly reddish. Pietro had not been so lucky, his hair had turned silver. It had taken a long time for him to get used to it but eventually, he had grown fond of it. It was unique, much like himself.

 

“Ты в порядке?” _(Are you okay?)_ Pietro asked as he walked toward her, slightly faster than usual.

 

“No russian.” One of the soldiers growled out.

 

“Yes, I'm fine.” Wanda sighed as she briefly hugged Pietro.

 

He was relieved to be able to touch and hold her. Being able to see her once a week wasn't enough. Wanda was his only remaining family, his twin, he needed to be close to her, to protect her and make her feel safe. Something he had failed to do with Sasha.

 

“You've got an hour.” The soldier said. “Strucker wants to see you in an hour and then back to your room.” All the soldiers walked away, leaving he and Wanda completely alone for the first time since they had volunteered for Strucker's experiments.

 

“Do you think they are listening?” Wanda asked, gripping Pietro's jacket as she tried to soak in his body warmth, to feel safe.

 

Pietro took a look around, just to make sure that every soldier had left the area. “Nah, but it's weird.” He sighed and brought his attention back to his sister. He cupped her face with both of his hands and looked her over. “Are you okay?”

 

“I'm fine.” She said, but Pietro knew that she was lying. He could read her as easily as an open book. He _knew_ that she didn't want to be here any more than he did.

 

“If only you could lie.” Pietro sighed as he kissed her forehead. “Are you able to control yourself now?” Last time Pietro had asked her, she had told him she still had a lot of trouble.

 

“I'm better. I still have some headaches but I'm definitely better.”

 

“Good.” He stepped away from her and went back into his room. Pietro had only been waiting for Wanda to feel better. Now, it was time for them to leave. He slipped his hand under his tattered mattress and retrieved his most precious possession, his only possession really. It was a simple picture. Pietro had managed to save it from their destroyed appartment after the American soldiers had allowed he and Wanda to go, after Sasha's passing.

 

He and Wanda had wandered around the city. Wanda had been beyond inconsolable and Pietro had forced himself to stay strong. They had eventually decided to go back to their home, or what was left of it. Pietro had found the picture right before they left, he had almost missed it. The picture was of their whole family. Sasha had been three years old when the picture was taken. They looked happy. Not one day had gone by without Pietro looking at the picture at least once.

 

He refused to leave without the picture. It was the only thing he had left of his little brother. He looked at it for a second before folding it and putting it in his pocket. He tried to ignore the pang in his chest but it was hard. “Are you okay?” He heard Wanda ask from her place by the door.

 

Pietro whirled around and swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. He nodded and smirked, trying to hide his emotions the best he could. “I can control myself. I've always been better at it than you.”

 

Wanda huffed. “That's what you like to think.” She quickly turned around and walked back into the hallway, leaving Pietro alone with his thoughts.

 

He knew they had to leave and they had a chance to do so right now. There were no soldiers, Strucker was nowhere to be seen, it would probably be their only chance. Strucker had betrayed them, they _had_ to leave. They shouldn't be here. They should be in the streets, trying to free Sokovia. Strucker had tricked them into believing that he would help them free their country. Instead of keeping his promise, he had emprisoned he and Wanda here, feeding them lies after lies, making them think that they had to stay here.

 

But Pietro had had enough. He was tired of listening to Strucker. He was tired of staying here. He and Wanda had volunteered to be part of Strucker's experiment so they could be strong enough to free their country, so that they could be strong enough to avenge Sasha and make Tony Stark pay for what he had done. Being stuck in Strucker's base for a year had not been part of the deal. Strucker was nothing but yet another man who only saw his own interests and who was unable to keep a promise. He was no better than the Americans, no better than S.H.I.E.L.D, no better than the Avengers, no better than Tony Stark.

 

Pietro had realized that he couldn't trust anyone but Wanda. No one cared about Sokovia, no one cared about what Pietro and Wanda wanted, no one cared about the fact that Tony Stark was a murderer and that he had killed thousands of people. All they cared about was their own little world, their own petty problems. It had to end. Pietro was done working for people who didn't care.

 

“We have to leave.” Pietro said as he joined his sister in the corridor.

 

“почему?” _(Why?)_ Wanda frowned in confusion.

 

“Мы не можем оставаться здесь.” _(We can't stay here.)_

 

 

Pietro was about to explain himself when he felt the whole building shake hard. Dust fell from the ceiling, covering Wanda's reddish chestnut hair and Pietro's silver one.

 

“Что происходит?” _(What's happening?)_ Wanda asked, looking around frantically.

 

 

Pietro hated that he wasn't able to provide her with an answer. He wanted to know what was going on. Loud alarms went off, making Wanda wince slightly. They were too loud for her. Pietro hated not knowing what was going on, he wanted to know what _exactly_ was going on.

 

“Иди за мной.” _(Follow me.)_ Pietro said as he pulled Wanda by the hand. He needed to find Strucker. He would know what was going on. Pietro just wanted to know what was wrong and then he and Wanda would take off and never come back anywhere near Strucker ever again.

 

 

They crossed path with an enormous amount of soldiers on their way through the base. None of them were paying them attention. They were too busy running around, screaming orders left and right. They were speaking too loudly and too fast for Pietro to pick up what they were saying but it looked like they were under attack. If they really were, he knew he and Wanda shouldn't stay here but he needed confirmation. Once he got it, he would pick Wanda up and run as fast as he could.

 

They decided to go where the soldiers all seemed to be coming from, assuming it would lead them right to Strucker. And they were right. It took them very little time to end up in the same room as Strucker. They stopped right at the entrance and merely listened.

 

Strucker was busy talking to another man, probably his second in command or something like that. His face seemed vaguely familiar but Pietro couldn't for the life of him remember who he was. Strucker briefly glanced at them but didn't seem to care that they were here. His voice lowered though. No matter what he was saying, he didn't want them to know anything about it. Pietro was determined to know though.

 

He managed to catch a few word. He heard enough to figure out that they were talking about he and Wanda. He heard something like 'attack' and 'Avengers'. This last word made him pause and he felt Wanda take hold of his hand, proof that she had heard it as well. The Avengers were here, in Sokovia. Pietro didn't care about the reason why they were here or why they were attacking Strucker's base. All he cared about was the fact that they were _here_. Tony Stark was a member of the Avengers which meant that he was here as well.

 

“О чем задумался?” _(What are you thinking about?)_ Wanda asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

 

 

“Старк здесь.” _(Stark is here.)_ Pietro merely said. “Мы можем ему отомстить, Ванда.” _(We can make him pay, Wanda.)_

 

 

Wanda bit her lower lip and Pietro could see hesitation written all over her face. “Саша не...” _(Sasha did not-)_

 

“Сашa больше нет.” _(Sasha is not here.)_ Pietro cut her off, his voice harsh. “ И это вина Старка. Мы можем его остановить. Ради Саша.” _(And it's Stark's fault. We can stop him. For Sasha.)_

 

 

 

 

Pietro watched as several emotions appeared on his sister's face. She thought about his plan hard and Pietro could see that but he could also see that most of her thoughts were directed toward their late brother. Wanda then nodded slightly and it was all he needed. He kissed her forehead and took off, running outside of the base, where the Avengers were. He would take them all down while Wanda took care of the inside.

 

Pietro felt like it was his lucky day. He and Wanda could finally take revenge. They could avenge Sasha and make Tony Stark regret ever being born.

 

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so so sorry for the late update but to make up for it, I'm posting two chapters in one. I hope you like it. There is no russian in this one because nearly all the dialogues are from the movie so I figured I'd only make them talk in english.
> 
> Anyway, hopefully we'll get to see Sasha next chapter. xx

 

 

 

Pietro ran. He ran toward the enemy. He ran toward Stark. He knew fairly well that he would have to get rid of all the Avengers before he would be able to take down Stark. He did not like hurting people, it made him feel no better than those he hated so much. It made him feel like the ones who had killed his brother. He did not want to be that kind of person. But he knew he had no choice. The Avengers would be collateral damage. Nothing more, nothing less. There was only one man he wanted to kill.

 

Tony Stark.

 

The first Avenger he saw was the archer. He couldn't for the life of him remember his name. His arrows were flying around, turning tanks to dust. Pietro couldn't have that. He couldn't let the archer ruin everything. He would be the one to fall first then.

 

Pietro ran. He reached the bunker the archer had meant to blow up just in time, preventing the arrow from even grazing it. He didn't miss the surprised look on the archer's face when the bunker didn't blow up. He smirked smugly as he ran to the archer. He bumped his shoulder into the archer's hard, sending him flying to the ground and preventing him from shooting another arrow the bunker's way.

 

“You didn't see that coming?” He smirked down at the archer who was staring at him in disbelief.

 

He ran once again. He went straight to another Avenger. Captain America. He sent him flying to the ground, just as he had done with the archer, and fled. He realized that he did not have enough patience to deal with the Avengers right now. He wanted Stark and he wanted him _now_. He looked up, trying to catch sight of Stark flying around but he had no such luck. Stark was nowhere to be found.

 

He was not outside anymore.

 

Pietro hurried back inside the base, trying desperately to find his target. Wanda had remained inside and he couldn't risk Stark harming her. He had already killed his brother, he couldn't let him get anywhere near his sister. He knew fairly well that she could take care of herself but it was his job, he was supposed to keep her safe. He had already failed Sasha, he couldn't fail Wanda too.

 

He lost count of the number of soldiers he passed. They were running around, trying to defend themselves against the intruders. They seemed to be on the verge of losing their minds. They didn't know which way to go, which attack to counter first. But Pietro didn't care. He had to find Wanda, he had to make sure she was okay. And then he had to find Stark, he had to end Stark's miserable life. Maybe then he would be able to forget the pain. Not forget Sasha, he would never be able to forget Sasha. He just wanted to get rid of the pain, the constant reminder that he had lost his little brother who had been so young and innocent. He wanted his heart to stop aching, to stop yearning for something that would never be. He would never get to see Sasha again. He wanted to stop waking up in the middle of the night shaking and sobbing for his little brother. He had been suffering for too long and Stark's death could deliver him from this never-ending suffering. He knew that much.

 

He sped up when he felt remnants of Wanda's energy in the air. She was close. He passed what seemed to be a secret door and ran until he could see Wanda's reddish chestnut hair. She was looking at something Pietro couldn't see yet.

 

And then he saw it, he saw _him_. Stark. He was standing there, staring at what looked like a scepter, without his precious armor on. It was their chance. They could take their revenge on Stark right now. He wouldn't even be able to fight back. He took a step toward his enemy but Wanda stopped him, pressing the back of her hand on his chest. He frowned and looked at her, trying to understand what the hell she was thinking. They would never get another opportunity such as this one.

 

“Wait.” She whispered.

 

He looked back at Stark who was walking toward the scepter. “We're just gonna let him take it?”

 

Wanda's only answer was a wicked grin as they watched Stark grabbing the scepter before fleeing back to his friends. Pietro felt weak and powerless. He had been so close, Stark had been right there and he had let him slip right through his fingers. He knew deep down that they would never get another chance, they would never find Stark as helpless as he had been two minutes ago.

 

“Now what?” Pietro asked Wanda.

 

“Now we wait.” She told him, looking right through him, as though she was somewhere else entirely.

 

“Why wait? We had our chance. It was perfect.” He protested, trying to convince his sister that they had made a huge mistake.

 

“I saw something. We just need to wait, Pietro.”

 

Pietro sighed. He had never been able to stand up to his sister anyway. He had waited for fifteen long years, a couple more days wouldn't change anything, right? “We need to get out of here.”

 

He grabbed Wanda, carrying her bridal style and ran out of the base, ignoring the countless bodies of fallen soldiers. He ran until he reached the city. It had been a long time since he and Wanda had been there and he had to admit that he had kind of missed it.

 

He put Wanda down. “I'll be right back.” He told her and kissed her cheek.

 

Hold habits died hard and so he went to some soldiers' homes and took things. Anything he could find, he took it, just as he had done before they went to the base to become a _better version of themselves_. He stole for the Sokovians, the ones who had lost everything. Stealing was easier now thanks to his new abilities and so he took more than he used to and went back downtown where he had left Wanda. There were always people there, around the market place, helping each other to survive somehow. Pietro knew his gifts would be welcome.

 

It was dark by the time he arrived at the market place. He put his bags down and looked around at the crowd that was gathering around him. He took a deep breath and began giving the things away. He grabbed a blanket and two boxes of biscuit and gave them to a couple. “There you go.”

 

“Thank you.” The woman told him.

 

He then turned to an old man who he knew needed some medication. He looked into his bags and found some. “Ah.” He said. “Are those the right ones?”

 

The old man looked at it. “Yeah.” He looked back up at Pietro, his eyes wide with hope and gratitude.

 

“The doctor who refilled it... No more insurance hassle. I made a house call.”

 

“How much?” The man to whom he had given a blanket and biscuits asked.

 

“No, no.” Pietro said, shaking his head. He didn't want money. He didn't do it for the money. He did it because he refused to look at people dying in the streets. He did it because he liked the way they smiled when he gave them what they needed.

 

He turned to a young blond-headed woman. He couldn't quite remember her name but he recognized her face. She was about he and Wanda's age and had helped him a few years ago when he had had trouble finding food for Wanda. He remembered that she had a brother. “This is for your brother.” He said as he handed her a small soccer ball.

 

“Thank you.” She smiled widely.

 

“And this,” He began as he looked for the dress he knew he had stolen. He took it out of the bags and showed it to her. “is not for your brother.”

 

“Oh, no..” She said as she took the dress. “This is too...” Her eyes were shining as she looked down at the golden dress.

 

“Is every girl in Sokovia getting a dress from Paris?” Wanda said as she walked by, a frown on her face. “At least Gertie's looked warm.” She added, looking straight at Pietro.

 

Pietro laughed nervously as the woman looked at him suspiciously. “She's kidding.”

 

He sighed and ran to catch up with Wanda. He knew people would take what they needed, he didn't really care who got what as long as everybody got something. “You're jealous you're not getting a dress.” He said, looking at her with a small smirk on his face.

 

“You keep stealing, you're going to get shot.” He scoffed. He was not going to get shot. He was way too fast for someone to shoot him. She slapped his arm. “I mean it. At speed, nothing can touch you. But standing still...”

 

“Do you think I want to be?” He said, stepping right before her, forcing her to stop walking. He couldn't take it anymore. “You said 'Wait'. I'm waiting. I don't know for what. We had Stark helpless. All these years, and you-”

 

“Costel!” He heard someone yelling, cutting him off. He saw that blonde from earlier running right past them. “Costel, where did you go?” She asked.

 

Pietro turned around and his eyes fell on a boy. He looked a lot like Sasha, so frail and innocent. Pietro felt his heart ache and his eyes sting.

 

“The church.” The boy, Costel, replied. “The man says you need to come to the church.” He told Pietro and Wanda which made Pietro frown hard.

 

“What man?” Wanda asked.

 

“The Iron Man.” The boy said.

 

Pietro's frown deepened. He looked at Wanda who had a matching expression on her face. She was as lost as him. He couldn't mean Stark, could he? Why would Stark be here? “You don't think-” He asked Wanda, unable to finish his sentence.

 

Wanda shrugged. “How many Iron Men do you know?”

 

“Why would he be here?”

 

“I guess we're going to find out.” She said as she began walking toward the church. Pietro sighed once again and ran after her. He couldn't very well let her go alone. He would end Stark now. He wouldn't let Wanda stop him this time. He couldn't let Stark get away once again. Once was already enough.

 

They reached the church faster than Pietro remembered. He had completely forgotten that it was just across the market place. The church was in ruins. It had been a long time since people had given up praying. They didn't dare ask for help now. They didn't trust God anymore. Pietro couldn't deny the shiver that ran through him as they walked past the gate. It was dark and scary here, away from the lights produced by the market. Stark could be hiding anywhere.

 

Pietro looked around, trying to catch sight of something, _anything_ that could be Stark until he saw him. Someone, he supposed it was Stark, was slumped into the throne right in the middle of the room. Pietro couldn't see his face and it unnerved him.

 

“Talk,” Wanda said, “and if you're wasting our time...”

 

“Did you know this church is in the exact center of the city?” The man asked. It was not a man's voice though. It was too rough and robotic to be a man's voice. It was definitely not Stark's. “The elders decreed it so that everyone could be equally close to God. I like that, the geometry of belief.”

 

A brown rug was covering the _thing_ 's head, hiding him further from sight. Pietro felt like ripping it off. “You're wondering why you can't look inside my head.” The thing stated, obviously addressing Wanda.

 

“Sometimes it's hard.” Wanda defended herself. Pietro could see that she was trying really hard and still failed but she didn't want to seem weak. “But sooner or later, every man shows himself."

 

The thing suddenly stood up, the rug falling off of his head. Pietro took a step toward Wanda, ready to protect her no matter what. He barely had time to suppress a gasp when he saw what exactly had been hiding under the rug. It was a robot, a freaking robot made of silver iron and glowing red eyes. The boy had not been lying, technically it was an iron man, just not the Iron Man Pietro had been expecting.

 

“Oh, I'm sure they do.” The robot said, looking straight into Wanda's eyes who took a step back and nearly collided with Pietro's chest. “But you needed something more than a man. That's why you let Stark take the scepter.”

 

“I didn't expect, but I saw Stark's fear.” Wanda said, looking straight back at the robot. “I knew it would control him, make him self-destruct.” Pietro looked at his sister and finally understood. He understood why Wanda had told him to wait.

 

“Everyone creates the thing they dread.” The robot said, as he began pacing. “Men of peace create engines of war, invaders create Avengers, people create... smaller people? Uh... Children!” He chuckled, he actually _chuckled_. Pietro could barely believe his own ears. “I lost the word, there. Children designed to supplant them, to help them end.”

 

“Is that why you've come, to end the Avengers?” Wanda said. She wanted to make him say that they were on the same side. She and Pietro wanted to end _Stark_ but if they wanted to be able to end Stark, they knew they had to end the Avengers as well. Pietro had to admit the robot's help would be welcome.

 

“I've come to save the world, but also... Yeah.” The robot admitted.

 

Pietro allowed himself to smirk. The robot clearly was on their side. They could use him to get to Stark. “How do we knew we can trust you?” Pietro asked, talking for the first time.

 

“We have the same goal, don't we?” Pietro could have sworn he saw a smile appear on the robot's lips. But robots couldn't smile, could they? “Are you with me or not?”

 

Pietro looked at Wanda who was looking right back at him. “We are.” Wanda said, not looking away from Pietro.

 

“Good.” The robot chuckled. “Come with me then.”

 

Pietro took a deep breath and followed the robot out of the church. They walked and walked until they reached Strucker's base. Pietro didn't want to be back here. He didn't want to be anywhere near the robot either. He made him nervous. Pietro didn't like him, he especially didn't like him being anywhere near Wanda. But he was their only way to get to Stark so Pietro knew he had to put up with him.

 

They entered the base and Pietro walked extremely close to Wanda, ready to protect her against anything that could be a danger to her. The robot led them through the secret passageway and to the room in which Pietro had found Stark and Wanda earlier that day.

 

“We'll move out right away. This is a start, but there's something we need to begin the real work.” The robot explained as he showed them around. There were at least a hundred robots working around. The sight made Pietro shiver. There were too many robots and they could turn on them at any time. Pietro didn't feel safe at all.

 

“All of these are-” Wanda began.

 

“Me.” The robot finished. “I have what the Avengers never will. Harmony. They're discordant. Disconnected. Stark's already got them turning on each other. And when you get inside the rest of their heads...”

 

“Everyone's plan is not to kill them.” Pietro cut him off. He couldn't let the robot believe Wanda would be the one to kill the Avengers. They didn't want to kill the Avengers. They didn't want to kill anyone, except Stark.

 

“And make them martyrs?” The robot finished. “You need patience, need to see the big picture.”

 

“I don't see the big picture. I have a little picture. I take it out and look at it every day.” Pietro said.

 

“You lost your parents and your brother in the bombings. I've seen the records.” The robot replied, his voice emotionless.

 

“The records are not the picture.” Pietro insisted. He was getting angry, he knew it. He could feel tears gathering in his eyes.

 

“Pietro.” Wanda mumbled, trying to get him to stop.

 

“No, please.” The robot said, motioning for him to keep going.

 

Pietro stared at Wanda for a long time, looking at her tear-filled eyes. They were matching his own. “We were ten years old. Having dinner, the five of us.” Wanda looked away from him, unable to hide her pain. “When the first shell hits, two floors below, it makes a hole in the floor.” Pietro looked away from his sister, seeing her pained expression made his own pain all the more real. “It's big. Our parents go in and the whole building starts coming apart. I grab her and our brother, roll under the bed, and the second shell hits. But it doesn't go off. It just sits there in the rubble, three feet from our faces. And on the side of the shell is painted one word.” Piero laughed humorlessly, trying to hide his pain. “Stark. We were trapped for two days.”

 

“Every effort to save us, every shift in the bricks, I think 'this will set it off'.” Wanda continued. “We wait for two days for Tony Stark to kill us.”

 

“And then we get out. We are safe. Until soldiers come and take our brother away. The soldier runs and runs until another shell hits. And our brother is gone. Just like our parents. He was five.” Pietro swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat, willing his tears away. “I know what they are.”

 

“I wondered why only you two survived Strucker's experiments. Now I don't. We will make it right.” The robot nodded in emphasis. “You and I can hurt them.” He told Pietro. “But you,” He walked to Wanda, “will tear them apart from the inside.”

 

 

***_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_***

 

 

Pietro looked around him as they finally arrived on the salvage yard on the African Coast. Ultron had said they would find what they needed here. Pietro could only see abandoned ships around him though.

 

“We need a ship?” Pietro asked.

 

“No, we don't. What we need is inside.” Ultron replied. “I need you to find Klaue.” He showed them a picture of the man. “That shouldn't be too hard, he commands the whole ship.”

 

Pietro nodded and took off with Wanda in his arms, he didn't need any more explanation. They went to take the power off, it would be easier to take Klaue by surprise then. They found him easily. He was apart from all the men inside the ship, and he was alone.

 

The man was swift though, he nearly shot Wanda before Pietro got to him. He bumped into the man and put the bullet back on the table, next to the others before motioning Wanda to come out of the dark.

 

“Yeah.” Klaue chuckled. “The Enhanced. Strucker's prize pupils.” He sat down on a stool, smiling as though it was a situation he faced every day. “Do you want a candy? Hmm?” He asked, holding a bowl full of candies out. He put it back on the table when neither Pietro nor Wanda budged. “I was sorry to hear about Strucker. But then, he knew what kind of world he was helping create. Human life. Not a growth market.”

 

Pietro frowned and looked at Wanda. He hadn't known about that. “You- You didn't know?” Klaue asked. “Is this your first time intimidating someone? I'm afraid I'm not that afraid.” He shrugged carelessly.

 

“Everybody is afraid of something.” Wanda stepped in.

 

“Cuttlefish.” Klaue said out of the blue. “Deep sea fish. They make lights, disco lights,” He imitated what Pietro guessed to be a cuttlefish, “to hypnotize their prey, and then,” he suddenly reached out, grabbing thin air, yet again imitating a cuttlefish, “I saw a documentary. It was terrifying.”

 

Pietro couldn't help glancing at the candies. It had been years since he had tasted one and he missed the sweet taste on his tongue. He finally gave in and ran to take one, taking Klaue by surprise.

 

“So if you're going to fiddle with my brain and make me see a giant cuttlefish, then I know you don't do business and I know you're not in charge. And I only deal with the man in charge.” Klaue said as he stood up, clearly trying to scare Pietro and Wanda off.

 

Pietro wasn't impressed though. From the corner of his eye, he saw Ultron appear right before he broke the glass and grabbed Klaue by the neck. He threw him out of the room they were in without hesitation.

 

“There is no man in charge.” Ultron said, as he stood over Klaue. “Let's talk business. I want every bit of vibranium you have.” Klaue nodded. “Good boy.”

 

Ultron let Klaue stand up. Pietro watched the whole thing from the sidelines. He followed Klaue and Ultron to a hidden compartment where the vibranium was supposed to be.

 

“Upon this rock, I will build my church.” Ultron quoted. “Vibranium.” Ultron said as Klaue handed him some. He threw it to Pietro who caught it easily. It was light, lighter than Pietro had expected.

 

“You know, it came at a great personal cost.” Klaue said, as he reached up to touch some sort of scar on his neck. “It's worth billions.”

 

Ultron chuckled. "Now so are you.” A phone rang and Klaue's friend took his phone out. “It's all under your dummy holdings. Finance is so weird. But I always say, 'keep your friends rich and your enemies rich and wait to find out which is which.'”

 

It was kind of poetic. Yet again, Pietro didn't have much experience concerning poetry.

 

“Stark.” Klaue said. Now _that_ was what interested Pietro.

 

“What?” Ultron asked.

 

“Tony Stark used to say that. To me. You're one of his.” Klaue explained.

 

“What? I'm not.” Ultron grabbed Klaue's arm. Apparently, it had been the wrong thing to say. Pietro reminded himself to keep that in mind.

 

Klaue's friend took his gun out, ready to shoot but Wanda mentally stopped him, keeping the gun down by his side.

 

“I'm not.” Ultron continued. “You think I'm one of Stark's puppets? His hollow men? I mean, look at me. Do I look like Iron Man? Stark is nothing!” Ultron exclaimed, cutting Klaue's arm off.

 

Pietro took a step back in surprise. He had not been expecting that. He didn't dare move. He didn't know how to feel about Ultron's outburst. But he didn't have anything to fear, right? They were on Ultron's side. He wouldn't harm them, would he? Yet again, Klaue had been on Ultron's side, sort of.

 

“I'm sorry, I'm- Oh!” Ultron apologized quickly. “I'm sure that's gonna be okay. I'm sorry. It's just that I don't understand. Don't compare me with Stark.” He yelled before kicking Klaue right in the face, sending him flying down the stairs.

 

“It's a thing with me. Stark is... He's a sickness!” Ultron continued, working himself up in a frenzy.

 

“Ah, Junior.” Pietro heard Stark say. He turned around in time to see Stark in his iron suit, landing in front of Captain America and Thor. “You're gonna break your old man's heart.”

 

“If I have to.” Ultron replied.

 

“Nobody has to break anything.” Thor said.

 

“Clearly you've never made an omelette.” Normally, Pietro would have laughed at Ultron's comment but he was not in the mood right now. Stark was right in front of him. His _family's_ _murderer_  was right in front of him.

 

“He beat me by one second.” Stark told Thor.

 

“Ah, yes. He's funny.” Pietro said. The mere sound of Stark's voice made him angry. “It's what? Comfortable? Like old times?” He asked, looking down at the countless bombs that were lying around, waiting to blow up.

 

“This was never my life.” Stark denied.

 

“You two can still walk away from this.” Captain America stepped in.

 

“Oh, we will.” Wanda replied from behind him and Pietro couldn't help but be proud of his sister.

 

“I know you've suffered.”

 

Ultron scoffed, cutting Captain America off. “Captain America, God's righteous man, pretending you could live without a war. I can't physically throw up in my mouth, but-”

 

“If you believe in peace, then let us keep it.” Thor cut Ultron off.

 

“I think you're confusing 'peace' with 'quiet'.”

 

“Uh-huh. What's the vibranium for?” Stark asked.

 

“I'm glad you asked that because I wanted to take this time to explain my evil plan.” Ultron said, and Pietro could literally see the sarcasm spilling out of his mouth.

 

He didn't know how but Ultron managed to turn himself into a kind of magnet and drew Stark to him. And then all hell broke loose. Some kind of red laser came out of Ultron's hand, matching Stark's white one and hit Stark right in the chest, sending him flying into a container. Stark and Ultron flew toward each other, ready to fight and Pietro took that as his cue to move.

 

He ran and hit Thor in the chest but the God was incredibly strong and he only took a step back in surprise. The other Avengers then appeared, fighting as well. Pietro ran avoiding any obstacle and went to hit Captain America. He punched him into his perfect face, making him fall on his back. He then ran toward Thor, wanting to punch him until he managed to make him kneel. However, he caught sight of Thor's hammer. He could probably use it to hit Thor. It would certainly make some damage.

 

He grabbed its handle but instead of him controlling the hammer, the hammer seemed to control him. The hammer continued its course as though Pietro hadn't touched it, only it took Pietro along, sending him flying over the guard-rail and down into a pile of hard suitcases.

 

“Ow.” Pietro groaned. Every inch of his body hurt like hell. He couldnt stay down though, staying down meant being vulnerable. He got up slowly only to be knocked back down by the Captain's shield. Pietro could have sworn he saw stars.

 

“Stay down, kid.” He heard the Captain say but his voice was muffled as though Pietro was underwater.

 

Pietro shook his head to clear his mind. “Thor, status.” He heard the Captain say. Pietro forced himself to stand up. The Captain's back was to him, he could take him by surprise. He shook his head once again to stop his surroundings from spinning and ran right into the Captain's back. He flew and collided right into a flight of stairs. He took another deep breath as he looked at Wanda playing with the Captain's mind.

 

Pietro saw his sister approach the archer right after. He was supposed to be the weak one. But just as she was about to play with him, he swiftly turned around and attached an arrow to her forehead, making her convulse hard.

 

“I've already done the whole mind control thing. Not a fan.” He said.

 

He hurried to his sister. He would hurt the archer for harming her. He pushed him out a window and was by Wanda's side just in time to catch her as she fell unconscious. He carried her bridal style and ran outside. He couldn't stay here. One of them had already harmed Wanda, he couldn't risk them harming her any further. His desire to end Stark wasn't worth his sister's life. Stark could wait.

 

Wanda groaned as she blinked her eyes open. “Put me down.” She panted as she held her head in her hands.

 

Pietro sighed and put her down on a rock right outside the ship. He didn't know what to do. Wanda obviously was in deep pain and he hated that. He hated seeing her suffering. “What can I do?” He asked as he knelt down in front of her.

 

“It hurts.” Wanda groaned.

 

Wanda didn't deserve to suffer so much. “I'm going to kill him. I'll be right back.” He said. He would kill the archer, just as he would kill Stark.

 

“No.” Wanda stopped him. “I'm alright.” She panted. “I want- I want to finish the plan. I want the big one.”

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is the National Siblings Day so first Happy National Siblings Day!  
> Second, to celebrate this day, I made this chapter much longer than I had first intended so we would get to see Sasha! So yeah, Sasha is in this chapter.
> 
> Enjoy.

 

 

 

It took Wanda very little time to get inside Bruce Banner's head. It kind of amazed Pietro to see how weak and brittle his mind was. He was a very intelligent person but he was extremely insecure. Manipulating him into turning into the Hulk truly was a piece of cake.

 

“Что делать теперь будем?” _(What do we do now?)_ Pietro asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

Wanda smiled slightly. “Теперь мы позволим Халку сделать его работу.” _(Now we let the Hulk do his job.)_

 

They watched as he ran toward the nearest city with the intent to destroy it all in mind. He would probably kill a lot of people in the process but Pietro didn't want to think about that. It would make him feel guilty and he really didn't need that. Besides, there were always casualties in a war, right? That was what those people would be: casualties, just like the Avengers.

 

“Давай вернемся на базу. Не хочу смотреть, что будет дальше.” _(Let's go back to the base. I don't want to see that.)_ Wanda said.

 

Pietro nodded absentmindedly as he looked at the Hulk rushing toward the city. He didn't want to see any of it either. He didn't want to see people being crushed by the Hulk's enormous green hands. His subconscious already had enough material to provide him with two lifetimes of nightmares, it didn't need any more.

 

He looked up just in time to see Stark fly toward the city to stop the Hulk from causing damages. Pietro sighed. He had yet again let Stark slip through his fingers. He would get another chance soon though, and he wouldn't miss it.

 

They took a plane to fly to Korea where Ultron was supposed to be waiting for them. Ultron seemed to have invited a _guest_. Pietro assumed she was a doctor, what with the way she was dressed.

 

“Cellular cohesion will take a few hours but we can initiate the consciousness stream.” She told Ultron as she connected him to whatever was inside the metal box in the center of the room. “We're uploading your cerebral matrix now.”

 

Pietro figured it was Ultron's new _body_ , the body that would make him invincible. He pursed his lips as he watched Wanda approach the box. He didn't know what to expect of the thing inside and so he didn't feel comfortable with Wanda being near it.

 

“I can read him.” She said, as she stared at the box. “He's dreaming.”

 

“I wouldn't call it dreams. It's Ultron's base consciousness. Informational noise. Soon-”

 

“How soon?” Ultron cut the doctor off. “I'm not being pushy.”

 

“We're printing a physical brain.” Pietro didn't really care about what the doctor was saying and so he shut her out. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest, waiting for Wanda to back off. He didn't understand why she wanted to be so close to the box.

 

He squared his shoulders, ready to step in and shield her with his body if need be when she put her hands flat on the top of the box. It looked as though she was seeing something interesting because she cocked her head to the side and focused. And then she screamed. It was the worst sound ever to Pietro and shook him to the core. He rushed to her, putting his body between the box and Wanda so he would be able to protect her if the box and what was inside proved to be dangerous.

 

He took her cheeks between his hands and tilted her face up to his. He looked into her eyes and saw fear, _raw_ fear. The last time he had seen such an expression on Wanda had been fifteen years ago, when they had been face to face with Stark's bomb.

 

“Что ты видела?” _(What did you see?)_ Pietro whispered. It must have been horrid to put her in such a state. She was panting hard, as though her vision had been physically tiring.

 

She merely shook her head and turned toward Ultron. “How could you?” She spat.

 

“How could I what?”

 

“You said we would destroy the Avengers, make a better world.” She was looking at Ultron with disgust, as though he was the worst scum ever.

 

“It will be better.” Pietro took his eyes off Wanda and turned toward Ultron.

 

“When everyone is dead?”

 

“That is not-” Ultron nearly sighed. “The human race will have every opportunity to improve.”

 

Pietro frowned and looked between his distraught sister and Ultron and he finally understood. Ultron had lied to them. He had made them believe that they had the same interests. But Ultron had had his own personal agenda all along. He had used them to reach his goal, they had been nothing but a means to an end to him. Ultron, despite being a robot and not a human, was just like the others. He only served his own interests.

 

“And if they don't?” Pietro asked.

 

“Ask Noah.” Ultron said matter-of-factly.

 

Wanda gasped and Pietro turned to her, he couldn't bare the sight of Ultron anymore. “You're a madman.” She said.

 

“There were more than a dozen extinction-level events before even the dinosaurs got theirs. When the Earth starts to settle, God throws a stone at it. And believe me, he's winding up.”

 

Pietro couldn't believe Ultron was using _these_ references. He was not God but he didn't seem to have realized it yet.

 

“We have to evolve. There is no room for the weak.” He continued as he stroked the metal box.

 

“And who decides who's weak?” Pietro asked, distracting Ultron while Wanda took care of the doctor's mind.

 

“Life.” Ultron chuckled. “Life always decides.”

 

Pietro looked at the doctor and then at Wanda. They had to leave but Pietro didn't know when was a good time. As soon as possible would be the best but he wasn't sure whether Ultron would let them leave just like that or whether he would attack them and maybe kill them for their ' _betrayal_ '. If it had only been him, Pietro wouldn't have had second thoughts and would have just ran, but he had Wanda to think about.

 

“There's incoming.” Ultron said.

 

Pietro walked to his sister and hugged her. “Мы уходим.” _(We are leaving.)_ He whispered to her before kissing her temple tenderly.

 

“The Quinjet. We have to move.” Ultron continued, completely unaware of Pietro's plan.

 

“That's not a problem.” The doctor said, which made Pietro doubt whether Wanda had managed to free her from Ultron's influence. He didn't doubt his sister's abilities but perhaps Ultron's control over the doctor was stronger than Wanda had thought.

 

He frowned hard and looked at her as she stopped the transfer between Ultron and the box. Ultron sighed in annoyance and attacked the doctor. Both he and Wanda gasped in surprise and Pietro took it as his cue to flee. Ultron was focused on the doctor and he was way too fast for Ultron to catch them. He wouldn't stay near Ultron a second longer, not when Wanda's life was at stake.

 

Pietro picked Wanda up and ran outside of the building and into the city. He intended to put as much distance between them and Ultron as he could. He ran until they were in the middle of the city.

 

He put Wanda down. “Останемся здесь, пока они не уйдут.” _(We are going to stay here until they leave.)_ He said before kissing her forehead.

 

Wanda nodded, still slightly shaken. They walked around, trying not look out of place. “Погоди, остановись.” _(Wait, stop.)_ Wanda said as they walked past a store.

 

Pietro stopped at once and took a step back to stand next to his sister. She was watching a television which was in the shop window. They were broadcasting the local news which was about the Avengers. They were fighting in the city, trying to stop Ultron and from what Pietro could see, they were having a hard time.

 

“Мы должны им помочь!” _(We have to help them.)_ Wanda said, her eyes still on the screen.

 

Pietro didn't know what to do. He didn't know whether he should stay and help the Avengers or just take Wanda and flee from the city. The only thing he knew so far was that he didn't want Wanda to be here, he didn't want her to be in danger.

 

“Нельзя позволить ему уйти. Нужно его остановить.” _(We can't let him go. We have to stop him.)_ Wanda insisted.

 

“Ты с ума сошла?” _(Are you insane?)_ Pietro didn't really have to ask. He knew she was insane. She must have been for suggesting such a thing. He couldn't let her risk her life.

 

“Я его остановлю, хочешь ты того или нет.” _(I'm going to stop him whether you want it or not.)_ She said, looking at Pietro straight in the eye.

 

Pietro sighed and gave in. “You are such a pain in the neck.” He said.

 

“You love me anyway.” She replied, a small smile on her lips.

 

He shook his head and grabbed Wanda and ran. It didn't take them long before they found Captain America in a train, fighting Ultron. Pietro put Wanda down and went to push Ultron off the Captain. He turned around just in time to see Wanda preventing Ultron from attacking the Captain once again.

 

“Please, don't do this.” He told her.

 

“What choice do we have?”

 

Ultron turned around and Pietro barely had time to duck before a laser came his way and broke the wall and the glass that had been right behind him, hitting the driver instead. It would have caught him right in the chest if he hadn't been fast enough. Never before had he been more grateful for his new abilities.

 

“I lost him! He's headed your way!” The Captain said, as he rushed to the front of the train to check on the driver.

 

With no driver, the train would derail and would not stop. It would kill people. As if on cue, the train derailed but continued its course right through the streets which were full of people. Pietro hurried to join his sister.

 

“If you have the package, get it to Stark! Go!” The Captain yelled. “Go!” He turned to Pietro and Wanda. “Civilians in our path.” He said and Pietro took it as his cue to act.

 

He ran ahead of the train, grabbed each and every civilian that were in the way and took them to safety, one by one, while he felt Wanda work on stopping the train. He sighed in relief when the train finally stopped. He bent over, trying to catch his breath. He was slightly out of breath and he didn't like that feeling. It had been a long time since he had felt that way and he hadn't missed it one bit. He had thought that he would never feel that way again but it looked like he had been wrong.

 

Wanda was by his side in no time. She grabbed his arm, trying to support him but he shook her off, shaking his head. “I'm fine.” He said, he didn't want her to worry over nothing. “I just need to take a minute.” He reassured her as he sat down.

 

“I'm very tempted not to give you one.” The Captain said as he walked over to them.

 

“The Cradle. Did you get it?” Wanda asked him.

 

“Stark will take care of it.”

 

Wanda shook her head slightly. “No, he won't.”

 

“You don't know what you're talking about.” The Captain replied. “Stark's not crazy.”

 

“He will do anything to make things right.”

 

The Captain stared at Wanda for a minute and then he seemed to understand what she meant and looked away. “Stark, come in.” He said. “Stark. Anyone on comms?”

 

“Ultron can't tell the difference between saving the world and destroying it. Where do you think he gets that?” Wanda told the Captain.

 

The Captain took a deep breath and looked at Wanda once again. “Stark has a lot of flaws but wanting to destroy the world is not one of them.” The Captain said.

 

Pietro could see in his eyes that he truly believed what he was saying. He believed Stark to be a good man. But he was not. He was a murderer who built weapons for murderers, nothing more, nothing less. “You're wrong. You will understand, sooner or later.” Pietro said.

 

The Captain sighed. “I need you two to come to the tower with me.”

 

 

*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*_*

 

 

Pietro and Wanda followed the Captain, _Steve_ , through the tower. Pietro had to admit he had never seen a building as impressive as the Avengers tower before. But he didn't have time to admire his surroundings. His thoughts were focused on one thing: Stark. They were close and he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself and not attack the man right then and there once he saw him.

 

“You let me do the talking.” Steve said as they approached a room at the far end of a long corridor.

 

“This framework is not compatible, love.” He heard Stark say.

 

“The genetic coding tower is at 97%.” He heard another voice, which he recognized as Banner's, say. “You have got to upload that schematic in the next three minutes.”

 

“I'm gonna say this once.” Steve began as he entered the room, Pietro and Wanda right behind him.

 

“How about 'none-ce'” Stark cut him off. Pietro already felt like punching him in the face.

 

“Shut it down!” Steve exclaimed.

 

“Nope, not gonna happen.” Stark replied.

 

“You don't know what you're doing.” Steve said.

 

“And you do? She's not in your head?” Banner asked, pointing at Wanda.

 

“I know you're angry.” Wanda tried to calm Banner down. They really didn't need him to turn green right now.

 

“Oh, we're _way_ past that.” Banner laughed humorlessly. “I could choke the life out of you and never change a shade.” He said without even blinking.

 

“Banner, after everything that's happened-”

 

“It's nothing compared to what's coming!” Stark cut Steve off.

 

“You don't know what's in there!” Wanda shouted, trying to make them see things as they truly were.

 

“This isn't a game!” Steve said.

 

Pietro was getting annoyed. Why did they have to talk so much? While they were talking, the machines were still uploading the program into the Cradle. And so he ran and unplugged every wire he could get his hands on.

 

Everyone stopped talking at once. “No, no. Go on.” He told them. “You were saying?”

 

He heard a gunshot and frowned as he saw a bullet come up from the floor toward the ceiling. Bullets didn't fly, did they?

 

The glass that had been under his feet broke and he fell. “Pietro!” He heard Wanda call. He groaned as he landed on the hard floor beneath, several shards of glass falling on him.

 

“What?” The archer, _Barton_ , said as he put his foot on Pietro's thigh, preventing him from standing up. “You didn't see that coming?” He had a small smirk on his face which made Pietro want to punch him hard.

 

“I'm rerouting the upload.” Stark said as an alarm went off.

 

Everything happened really fast. Steve threw his shield at Stark and Stark summoned his glove in retaliation, palm pointing straight at Steve's face and shot, sending him flying backward. Wanda barely had time to move before Banner grabbed her from behind and blocked her hands.

 

“Go ahead, piss me off.” He said.

 

Steve and Stark hit each other once and Wanda managed to get Banner off of her before the God, Thor, arrived.

 

“Wait!” Banner yelled as Thor summoned lightning with his hammer.

 

The light was blinding and Pietro couldn't keep his eyes open to see any more. Next thing he knew, the Cradle exploded, sending Thor flying to the floor just as everyone else ducked to avoid getting hit by any shard of glass.

 

Pietro didn't know what he had been expecting to come out of the Cradle, another bigger version of Ultron perhaps, but it had certainly not been _this_ . The _thing_ looked human, for the most part. It would have looked completely human had it not been for its red and silver skin.

 

It stood up on top of the Cradle and looked around itself before flying to Thor, apparently to attack. Thor threw him off and the _thing_ flew to the far window, looking at the city outside as though it had not just been thrown by a powerful God. Pietro couldn't tell whether the _thing_ was staring at the city or at himself but either way, he didn't dare move. The _thing_ clearly was unpredictable and he didn't want to draw its attention to himself.

 

The _thing_ turned around and Thor put his hammer down, trying to keep it from attacking again. Pietro ran to Wanda, putting himself between the _thing_ and her, shielding her with his body.

 

“I am sorry.” The _thing_ said as it landed on the floor, next to Thor. “That was... odd.” He looked at Thor. “Thank you.”

 

Thor sighed and relaxed his shoulders a bit when he realized that the _thing_ wouldn't attack him. It kept staring at Thor and suddenly a long, golden cape appeared behind it, fixed to its shoulders. It seemed to be as smooth as velvet, or silk.

 

“Thor.” Steve said. “You helped create this?”

 

“I've had a vision: A whirlpool that sucks in all hope of life, and at its center is that.” He explained, pointing at the gem that was embedded into the _thing_ 's forehead.

 

“What? The gem?” Banner asked.

 

“It's the Mind Stone. It's one of the six Infinity Stones. The greatest power in the universe, unparalleled in its destructive capabilities.” Thor explained.

 

“Then why would you bring-”

 

“Because Stark is right.” Thor cut Steve off.

 

“Oh, it's definitely the end times.” Banner muttered.

 

“The Avengers cannot defeat Ultron.” Thor finished, ignoring Banner's comment.

 

“Not alone.” The _thing_ said as it took a step forward.

 

“Why does your Vision sound like Jarvis?” Steve asked.

 

“We reconfigured Jarvis's matrix to create something new.” Stark explained as he walked toward the _thing_.

 

“I think I've had my fill of new.” Steve muttered.

 

“You think I'm a child of Ultron.” The _thing_ said matter-of-factly.

 

“You're not?” Steve asked.

 

“I am not Ultron. I am not Jarvis. I am... I am.” The _thing_ said.

 

“I looked into you head and saw annihilation.” Wanda said as she walked up to the _Vision_. Pietro was not comfortable with that at all. He wanted her back behind him, safe, not close to that unpredictable thing.

 

“Look again.” The Vision dared her.

 

Barton scoffed as he walked to the Vision. “Her seal of approval means jack to me.”

 

“Their powers, the horrors in our heads, Ultron himself, they all came from the Mind Stone. And they're nothing compared to what it can unleash. But with it on our side-”

 

“Is it?” Steve cut Thor off. It seemed they had a habit of doing that, cutting each other off. “Are you?” He asked the Vision. “On our side?”

 

“I don't think it's that simple.” The Vision replied thuthfully.

 

“Well, it better get real simple real soon.” Barton said.

 

“I am on the side of life, Ultron isn't. He will end it all.”

 

“What's he waiting for?” Stark asked.

 

“You.” The Vision answered.

 

“Where?” Banner asked.

 

“Sokovia.” Barton answered in the Vision's stead. “He's got Nat there too.”

 

“If we're wrong about you,” Banner began, walking toward the Vision and Pietro saw Stark freeze as though he was afraid of what the Vision could do if Banner came too close, as though he cared. “if you're the monster that Ultron made you to be...”

 

“What will you do?” The Vision asked. No one replied though, they just stared. “I don't want to kill Ultron. He's unique and he's in pain but that pain will roll over the Earth so he must be destroyed. Every form he's built, every trace of his presence on the net. We have to act now. And not one of us can do it without the others. Maybe I am a monster. I don't think I'd know if I were one. I'm not what you are, and not what you intended. So there may be no way to make you trust me but we need to go.”

 

Pietro's eyebrows shot up in surprise, much like everyone else's, when the Vision picked Thor's hammer up as though it weighed nothing and handed it over to Thor. Pietro remembered how he had wanted to pick it up back in the ship and how he had been unable to. So he didn't understand how the Vision could.

 

Thor frowned hard looked between his hammer and the Vision. Confusion was written all over his face. He took the hammer anyway. “Right.” He said awkwardly before following the Vision. “Well done.” He told Stark as he walked past him.

 

A pregnant silence followed. No one knew what to say concerning the Vision's ability to pick Thor's hammer up.

 

Steve was the first to break the silence. “Three minutes. Get what you need.” Steve turned to Pietro and Wanda. “Come with me.” He led them to another floor, down a long corridor and to a small room. “You'll find what you need in here. Hurry.” He said before leaving.

 

Pietro went to the closet, Wanda right behind him, and found clothes for himself. He quickly got dressed, the clothes fit him perfectly and he couldn't help but wonder why Stark had such clothes in his tower. They even matched his hair, he couldn't have found anything better to wear.

 

He turned to Wanda who was busy looking out a window. He followed her gaze and his eyes fell on the Vision, standing outside with Thor. Pietro scoffed. Of course she'd be intrigued. He didn't even want to know the things she could see in his mind.

 

He looked back inside the closet and found a red leather jacket which would fit Wanda's style perfectly. He took it out and threw it at her, taking her by surprise. She caught it anyway and looked at him.

 

“Are we really doing this?” Wanda asked.

 

“What choice do we have?” Pietro replied. “We can't let Ultron win, you said so yourself.”

 

“What about Stark?” She asked as she put the jacket on.

 

“Stark can wait a couple more days. He's not going to disappear.” He walked up to her and kissed her forehead and sighed. “Ради Саша.” _(For Sasha.)_

 

Wanda nodded. “Ради Саша.”

 

He pulled her into a tight hug. He wanted to believe that he hugged her to give her strength and courage but in truth, he did it because he needed it. He needed to touch her, to know she was here, _alive_ , to be able to forget the pain for just a second. He kissed the top of her head and let her go.

 

They hurried to join the Avengers. Steve, Stark and Banner were waiting for everyone to get ready not far from the jet. Pietro caught a part of their conversation as they passed by.

 

“No way we all get through this. If even one tin soldier is left standing, we've lost. There's gonna be blood on the floor.” Stark said, looking straight at Banner.

 

“I got no plans tomorrow night.” Steve replied, shrugging at he walked toward the jet.

 

“I get first crack at the big guy. Iron Man's the one he's waiting for.” Stark told Banner.

 

“That's true. He hates you the most.” The Vision said as he passed by.

 

Banner let out a small laugh at the incredulous look on Stark's face. “Don't laugh.” He heard Stark say but Pietro kept walking toward the jet, not really caring about what Stark said. Wanda was right in front of him. He looked back, trying to catch sight of Barton, but what he saw was something else entirely. Stark and Banner were kissing. It was short but even from afar, Pietro could feel that there were a lot of promises in that kiss.

 

Stark really cared about Banner then. That explained a lot of things.

 

Pietro turned around, not wanting to intrude and got inside the jet. Barton was already inside, along with Wanda. Pietro was given an earflap and put it on. He was in a jet with the Avengers. He had a hard time believing it was happening. He was actually in a jet with _the_ Avengers, and he was not a prisoner or anything. He was an ally, even if it was for a short period of time. He took his picture out and looked at it, stared at Sasha's face really, and sighed.

 

He jumped when he heard Steve call everyone out. He put the picture back inside his pants, making sure it was stuck between his skin and his waistband and joined the others. He made sure to stand right behind Wanda. He didn't know why but he felt much calmer standing close to his sister.

 

“Ultron knows we're coming. Odds are we'll be riding into heavy fire. And that's what we signed up for. But the people of Sokovia, they didn't. So our priority is getting them out. All they want is to live their lives in peace and that's not gonna happen but we can do our best to protect them. And we get the job done. We find out what Ultron's been building, we find Romanoff, and we clear the field. Keep the fight between us.” Steve paused, frowning hard. “Ultron thinks we're monsters, that we're what's wrong with the world. This isn't just about beating him. It's about whether he's right.”

 

Barton was a skilled pilot so it didn't take them long to reach Sokovia.

 

“You know what you have to do.” Steve said and then Pietro was off.

 

They had to get help from the police and so he ran to the police station as fast as he could. “We're under attack! Clear the city! Now!” He yelled as he barged in.

 

He ran out. He foolishly believed that they would listen to him but they didn't. He sighed, grabbed a gun and ran back inside the station. He shot a few times at the ceiling, making everyone gasp in surprise. “Get off your asses.”

 

Pietro ran back into the streets and helped clear the city. Everything was going smoothly. People were scared but at least they were listening and hurried out of the city. But Pietro knew that was the easy part of the mission. The hard part would be when Ultron started to fight them.

 

“Woah.” He mumbled when robots started to come out of the ground as though they were dead people seeking revenge. He cracked his neck and smirked. He would enjoy taking those things apart.

 

But bad news never travels alone. Pietro lost his balance as the ground began shaking hard, really hard. A large crack appeared, separating the city from the world. Pietro groaned and got back to his feet.

 

“Oh.” He said as the city took off, flying upward. “I don't like that.”

 

“Do you see the beauty of it?” He heard Ultron say from the sky. “The inevitability. You rise, only to fall. You, Avengers, you are my meteor, my swift and terrible sword. And the Earth will crack with the wieght of your failure. Purge me from your computers, turn my own flesh against me. It means nothing. When the dust settles, the only thing living in the world will be metal.”

 

Pietro groaned. He had to find Wanda. Now more than ever. He took every robot apart on his way but his priority was Wanda.

 

“Cap, you got incoming.” Pietro heard Stark say through his earflap.

 

“Incoming already came in.” He heard Steve reply as he stopped running to catch his breath. “Stark, you worry about bringing the city back down safely. The rest of us have one job, tear these things apart. You get hurt, hurt them back. You get killed, walk it off.”

 

This made Pietro pause. For the first time since they had taken off from the Avengers tower, he thought about the possibility of him dying, or worse, Wanda dying. It finally sank in that they could fail and all die today. He had no choice, he knew that much. If he didn't die fighting Ultron, he'd die when Sokovia fell. He'd rather fight Ultron and have a chance to survive.

 

He took a deep breath and ran. He'd fight until his last breath. For Wanda and for Sasha.

 

“All right, we're all clear here.” He heard Barton through his earflap as he fought a robot off his back before taking a left turn.

 

“We are not clear. We are very not clear!” Steve replied.

 

Pietro sighed in relief when his gaze finally landed on Wanda who was standing next to Barton. He ran toward her and picked her up bridal style. “Keep up, old man!” He joked as he took off.

 

He caught sight of a group of policemen who were having a hard time getting rid of a few robots. He left Wanda there and took off again or he meant to at least. But one of the policemen apparently didn't know what ' _hold your fire_ ' meant and so one of his bullets grazed Pietro's arm, tearing his shirt open and creating a small bleeding cut on his arm. He frowned at the policeman, who hunched in on himself, before taking off at full speed.

 

He took every robot on his way down until there seemed to be none left. Pietro sighed in relief and allowed himself a minute to catch his breath before running to people to get them to safety.

 

“The next wave's gonna hit any minute. What do you got, Stark?” Steve said through his earflap.

 

“Huh? Nothing great. Maybe a way to blow up the city. That'll keep it from impacting the surface if you guys can get clear.”

 

“I asked for a solution, not an escape plan.” Steve scolded Stark.

 

“Impact radius is getting bigger every second. We're gonna have to make a choice.”

 

It pained Pietro to admit it but Stark was right. The longer they waited, the higher the city was going. If they waited, Ultron would make the city fall and then everyone would die, in and out of the city.

 

“Glad you like the view, Romanoff. It's about to get better.” Pietro heard a voice he didn't recognize in his earflap. He ran to the edge of the city. What he saw made him gasp. It looked like a huge flying airport. It was huge enough to welcome all the civilians. They could clear the city. Pietro smiled and ran to Steve and Romanoff who were close by.

 

He reached them just in time to see flying lifeboats come out of the airport toward the city. “This is S.H.I.E.L.D.?” He asked, a silly grin on his face.

 

“This is what S.H.I.E.L.D. is supposed to be.” Steve answered.

 

Pietro chuckled. “This is not so bad.” It was actually amazing but Pietro didn't want them to get full of themselves.

 

“Let's load them up.” Steve said before running to the civilians close by.

 

Pietro followed suit and got people inside the lifeboats.

 

“Thor, I got a plan.” Stark panted through Pietro's earflap.

 

“We're running out of time. They're coming for the core.” Thor replied.

 

“Avengers, time to work for a living.” Stark said.

 

Pietro winced and ran to the church, or what was left of it anyway, where Thor and the Vision already were. “Are you good?” He asked Wanda as she walked toward him.

 

“Yeah.” She replied.

 

“What's the drill?” Romanoff asked as she arrived along with the Hulk.

 

“This is the drill.” Stark replied, pointing at the core. “If Ultron gets a hand on the core, we lose.”

 

They couldn't let that happen or else the city would fall and their efforts would have been in vain. Pietro looked around him. The Avengers were all here and he had to admit that they made a pretty good team. He could get used to that. He turned around, just in time to see Ultron fly closer to them.

 

“Is that the best you can?” Thor yelled, trying to get on Ultron's nerves.

 

Ultron smirked and raised his arm. As if on cue, a thousand and more robots appeared, ready to fight. “You had to ask.” Steve sighed.

 

“This is the best I can do. This is exactly what I wanted. All of you against all of me and my ally.” Pietro frowned at that. What ally was he talking about? Ultron didn't have any allies left, in theory. “How can you possibly hope to stop me?”

 

“Like the old man said,” Stark said, “together.”

 

The Hulk roared but the robots didn't move. Pietro had thought they would attack but they didn't. “What are they waiting for?” Pietro whispered to himself. He glanced at Wanda but she was as confused as he was.

 

Ultron chuckled just as huge green roots came out of the ground. Pietro barely had time to avoid one which had been heading his way. He grabbed Wanda just in time to prevent her from being hit as well. The others weren't so lucky. They had all been hit and were now on the ground, groaning.

 

“Did you do this?” Steve asked Wanda as he got to his feet.

 

“No.” Wanda replied, looking around her with wide fearful eyes.

 

Steve turned to Pietro. He raised his hands up in mock-surrender. “I'm fast, not a freaking botanist.”

 

“What the hell was that?” Stark yelled but it only made Ultron laugh hard.

 

“Up here, on the roof.” Wanda whispered, pointing at a building on her left, her eyes wide with fear. Pietro looked at the building and his eyes fell on a man. He was too far away for Pietro to see him clearly but he could still see that he was a man.

 

“I'll get him.” Stark said as he took off.

 

As if on cue, the robots moved. They flew fast and they were heading their way. Pietro squared his shoulders, ready to fight and completely forgot about the man on the roof. Stark would take care of him.

 

Pietro couldn't think about anything else but taking the robots down. There were too many of them and Pietro took a few hits but he kept fighting anyway. He wouldn't let Ultron win, not when Wanda's life was at stake. Besides, Sasha wouldn't want him to give up so he wouldn't. He fought as hard as he could. Next thing he knew, the robots were running, trying to escape them and fly away from the city.

 

“They're trying to leave the city.” Thor said.

 

“We can't let them, not even one. Rhodey.” Stark said, as he flew back toward the church, the man from the roof in his arms.

 

“I'm on it.” Rhodey replied.

 

“He's out, I'm taking him to a lifeboat.” Stark said, referring to the man.

 

Pietro ran to get rid of a few remaining robots before rushing back to his sister. “Get the people on the boats.” She told him.

 

“I'm not going to leave you here.” There was no way he would leave her alone. He just couldn't.

 

“I can handle this.” She replied as she took a flying robot down. She was right, she could handle a few robots but that didn't mean he wanted to leave her alone. “Come back for me when everyone else is off, not before.” Pietro groaned in annoyance, he couldn't believe she was asking that of him. “You understand?”

 

“You know, I'm twelve minutes older than you.” He said, he should be the one making the decisions.

 

She merely chuckled. “Go.”

 

He obliged, he had never been able to stand up to her anyway. He would come back for her though, as soon as possible. There was no way he would leave without her. He got people on the lifeboats as fast as he could. He wasn't comfortable with leaving Wanda alone for too long so he tried to work as fast as possible.

 

Eventually, the streets were clear. Everyone was on the lifeboats. Pietro was about to go back to the church to get Wanda when he heard shooting sounds. He looked up and saw a quinjet up in the sky, shooting at the streets below, not far from the lifeboats. And he saw it, he saw _them_ , Barton and a little boy and they were about to get shot. He didn't think, he just ran.

 

He felt pain, pain everywhere. He looked down at himself and winced when he saw a few bleeding wounds. He looked up at Barton and the child and smiled slightly, happy to see that he had managed to save them from being shot. He looked at the child for a second and nearly wept. He looked so much like Sasha. He looked just like him actually, except for the eyes. Sasha had had hazel eyes and the boy's were gray. He had failed to save his little brother but at least, he had managed to save the little boy so it was okay.

 

He looked up at Barton and forced himself to smirk. “You didn't see that coming?” And then the world turned black.

 

Wanda felt it the moment it happened. It was like something had pierced her right through the heart, had played with it for a few seconds and then had ripped it out. She screamed and fell to her knees and let her powers take control. Pietro had been her only remaining family and he was gone.

 

It was all Ultron's fault. She looked up just in time to see him fall from the sky. She got to her feet and walked over to the train in which Ultron had landed. She would make him feel the pain she had felt. He deserved to suffer as much as she did, if not more.

 

“Wanda.” He groaned as she knelt in front of him. “If you stay here, you'll die.”

 

“I just did.” She sobbed out, unable to make her tears stop. “Do you know how it felt?” She used her energy to rip Ultron's heart out and she made sure that it was as painful as possible. “It felt like that.” She sobbed hard. She didn't even see the point in escaping the city anymore. She didn't have anyone left. Who would she live for?

 

Then she felt it. Pietro. His heart was beating. She didn't know how, but his heart was _beating_. She chuckled wetly. He'd live. She'd die with the city, but he'd live. That was all that mattered, Pietro would live. She closed her eyes and let herself fall with the city, she knew her fate and she accepted it.

 

She jumped when she felt arms around her and opened her eyes to see the Vision. He had come for her. Pietro hadn't been able to, so the Vision had come. He picked her up and flew toward the lifeboats.

 

“Thank you.” She mumbled as he put her down. He nodded once and took off again.

 

She looked around her at all those Sokovians who were shaking and sobbing. Her eyes eventually fell on an unconscious man. She recognized him as the man who had been on the roof earlier, the man who had nearly knocked her out with his roots.

 

She walked closer to him, staring at his face. There was something vaguely familiar about him. She could tell he was small even though he was lying down, and he was extremely thin. He had a tanned skin, roughly as tanned as Wanda's. He had short dark green hair which matched his lips in color. His facial features reminded her of her own, and Pietro's. She crouched down in front of him and touched his forehead.

 

The only thing she saw was a flash of green. It was so bright it made her wince and wrench her hand away from him. The man groaned and reached up to touch his forehead right where Wanda's hand had been a second before.

 

He slowly blinked his eyes open to reveal the greenest eyes Wanda had ever seen. The man's eyes locked onto hers and he frowned slightly. They stared at each other for what seemed like forever until a small smile appeared on the man's face.

“Привет Ванда.” _(Hi, Wanda.)_ He mumbled.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it.
> 
> Anyway, Sasha's powers are based on Poison Ivy's from DC. He basically is my version of Poison Ivy so yeah, same powers. Also, this is going complete fiction from now on. The rest of this fanfiction is not based on anything, whether it be comics or movies, but my imagination.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

Pietro didn't know where he was. He could hear voices whispering around him but he couldn't open his eyes, no matter how hard he tried. Had he died? He remembered dying. Well, he didn't remember dying per say, but he remembered the pain. It had been excuciating. But it was gone now, it could only mean that he had died, right?

 

He felt a hand run through his hair. He had to be alive, he wouldn't have felt it otherwise, right? Besides, he was pretty sure it was Wanda's hand. She had run it through his hair enough times for him to be able to recognize it. He could still hear the voices whispering and he had to admit that it was kind of comforting now. There were people there with him; Wanda and others.

 

He concentrated on opening his eyes. He didn't know how much time it took him to get them to obey but he felt like it was a long time. He finally managed to blink them open, only to be blinded by a white light. He grunted in pain and shut his eyes once again.

 

“Turn off the lights.” He heard Wanda order someone. “It's okay, you can open your eyes now.” She added in a whisper, probably only meant for Pietro's ears.

 

He complied and was relieved to notice that the room was indeed dark. The only light he could see was coming from the corridor and passed through his open door. It allowed him to see Wanda and the others clearly without hurting his eyes. Wanda was sitting beside him on the bed, holding his right hand in a tight grip. Steve was right behind Wanda, looking at him with a kind expression. Tony was standing by the door, his arms crossed over his chest. And Clint was right beside him. The others were nowhere to be found.

 

“What happened?” He croaked out, looking straight at Wanda.

 

“You were shot.” She replied, squeezing his hand. “You lived though.”

 

“How?” He asked, frowning. He remembered being shot multiple times, he shouldn't have survived. Not that he complained though.

 

“That's what we would like to know.” Stark replied in Wanda's stead which earned him a glare from both Wanda and Steve.

 

Pietro cleared his throat, hoping to be able to talk without it hurting. “I've no idea. I thought I'd died.” He replied truthfully.

 

He honestly didn't understand how he had managed to survive, perhaps his healing powers were stronger than he had thought.

 

Stark shrugged slightly and turned to leave, only to stop before he had taken a step. He turned back around to look at Wanda. “You should tell him now.” He simply said and then left.

 

“Tell me what?” Pietro asked, looking pointedly at his sister.

 

Wanda looked up at Steve for a second, who simply nodded. Pietro had to admit that it angered him. He had just asked a question and Wanda was sitting there, looking at Steve and ignoring him. He wanted to know what they were keeping from him and he wanted to know it _now_.

 

Wanda eventually looked back down at Pietro and bit her lip, a clear sign that she was hesitating. About what, that was what Pietro wanted to know.

 

“He's here.” Wanda simply said but Pietro was at a loss. Who was here? “Pietro, Sasha is alive. He was in Sokovia.”

 

“What?” Pietro whispered in shock. It had to be a lie. Sasha was dead. Pietro had seen it with his own eyes. Wanda wouldn't lie though, not about Sasha. “Take me to him. I need to see him.” He said as he started to get up from his bed.

 

“You can't. You need to rest.” Wanda protested weakly. “You've been unconscious for a whole week.”

 

“I don't care, I feel fine. I want to see Sasha.” Pietro took a deep breath to calm his racing heart. “Please, I need it.” He pleaded, his eyes filling with tears.

 

He knew that Wanda didn't understand his need to see him. She had had a whole week to get used to having Sasha back. Pietro hadn't. He needed to see Sasha now. He needed to make sure that he was really well and breathing. He had spent fifteen years believing that he had lost his little brother because of Stark and his weapons. He needed to see with his own eyes that Sasha was still alive and in one piece, just so that the hole in his chest could finally close.

 

“Take him.” He heard Steve tell Wanda but he barely heard it. He was too focused on Sasha.

 

He barely registered the fact that he was walking. Wanda and Clint were in front of him, leading the way. They were going too slow. He needed to walk faster. He would have ran if he had known the way but he was stuck following them, walking slower than a dying turtle.

 

Pietro felt like they walked forever. They went through endless corridors, they went into an elevator and went down to the fourth floor. Pietro hadn't even realized they had been so high into the tower. They walked through long corridors once again until they reached a door.

 

“Is he in there?” Pietro asked.

 

The door looked heavy. Pietro was pretty sure it was made of really heavy material and he didn't understand why. Why would they need to put Sasha in such a room. If he was really here and alive, he didn't need to be locked up. He needed to be looked after and taken care of.

 

“Yes, he is but-” Clint started.

 

“Open the door then.” Pietro cut him off.

 

Clint opened his mouth as though to argue, his eyes flashing with an emotion Pietro didn't recognize. “Just open the door, Clint.” Wanda told him sharply, glaring at him.

 

Clint sighed. “Jarvis.” He merely said. Pietro heard a distinct clinking sound and Clint pushed the door. It was so heavy that Pietro could clearly see the older man's straining mucles. Even he, a skilled archer and heavily musculed man, had a hard time opening the door.

 

Pietro rushed in and his eyes immediately fell on the boy in the room. He was sitting on a bed, playing idly with his hands. He had probably heard Clint opening the door and Pietro coming in but he didn't even look up. Pietro had a hard time recognizing him at first. He was wearing plain black clothes but what confused Pietro was not his clothes, it was his appearance in itself. He had short dark green hair to match his lips, a pale green skin, and emerald green eyes.

 

Even though the boy's appearance was weird, Pietro knew that he knew him. He knew this face. He would have known it anywhere. For the first time since he had gained his powers, Pietro's legs failed him. He gasped and fell to his knees. They had told the truth. Sasha was here.

 

Sasha looked up when he heard Pietro fall. It allowed Pietro to get a good look at his face. He didn't look like he was healthy. His cheeks were hollow, his eyes sunken deep and he had extremely dark circles under his eyes. His skin changed from its pale green color to Sasha's natural lightly tanned complexion when his eyes met Pietro's.

 

“Привет.” _(Hi.)_ He croaked out as a thin smile appeared on his green lips.

 

It was enough to break Pietro out of his stupor. He got back to his feet and ran to his baby brother, the one he had spent years believing was dead. He pulled him into a bone-crushing hug and refused to let go. He vowed right then and there that Sasha would never leave his sight again. He wouldn't even let him out of his arms. He had lost him once, he couldn't lose him again and the only way for him to make sure it didn't happen was to keep him close at all times.

 

He felt his heart break when he heard Sasha sob and felt him cling to him as though he was afraid Pietro would disappear if he let go. Only then did he realize that life had been hard for Sasha. While Pietro had had Wanda, Sasha had spent fifteen years alone, without his whole family, and he had only been five when they had been taken away from him. Pietro realized that he couldn't complain. Life had been easy for him compared to Sasha. Sasha was the one who needed comforting, not Pietro. He didn't know yet what Sasha had gone through during those fifteen years but he could bet it had been far from a walk in the park.

 

“Извини.” _(I'm sorry.)_ Sasha kept mumbling over and over again against Pietro's chest.

 

“Why are you sorry?” Pietro asked.

 

Sasha took a shaking breath, trying to control his sobs. “I disappeared, I made you worry and then I tried to kill you and Wanda.” He cried, his face still pressed to Pietro's chest.

 

“This isn't your fault, okay? I'm just glad we have you back.” Pietro reassured him.

 

“But now they're mad and they locked me up in here.” Pietro tried to pull away to look at Sasha's face but his brother's arms tightened around him. “Don't go away.” Sasha whimpered.

 

“I'm not going away, I swear. I just want to look at your face. Do you think you could pull away so I can do that?”

 

Pietro felt Sasha frown against his chest, his arms didn't slacken though. He was clearly having an internal battle. He took a couple of breaths and eventually nodded before slowly pulling his face away from Pietro's chest.

 

Pietro smiled when his eyes met Sasha's for the second time. “See? I'm still here.” He said as he wiped Sasha's cheeks dry with his thumbs.

 

His skin had gone back to its pale green color, his eyes were shining the brightest green and his green lips stretched into a tiny smile. “I missed you.”

 

Pietro chuckled wetly. “We missed you too. A lot.” He slowly leaned forward and kissed Sasha's forehead tenderly. “What happened to you?”

 

Sasha shrugged and Pietro felt the bed dip slightly beside him. He knew that Wanda had just sat down but he kept his attention solely on his little brother. “They did weird things to me.”

 

“Do you think you could tell us more?” Pietro heard Steve ask from behind him. He didn't need to turn around to know that Steve, Clint and Stark were here now, in Sasha's room, or cell more like.

 

Sasha shook his head. “I don't want to talk about it.” Sasha said, glaring slightly at Steve. “Do you think we could go outside?” He asked Pietro.

 

“Why?” Pietro asked, ignoring Clint's stare.

 

“I don't feel good. I need to be in the sun. Please.” He looked at Pietro pleadingly.

 

“Okay.” Pietro nodded before picking his brother up bridal style, just like he was used to doing with Wanda.

 

He walked toward the door, only to have his way blocked by Stark. “I can't let you out. I'm sorry but we don't know what he's capable of.”

 

“He's my brother.” Pietro growled out.

 

“That he may be but he also fought for Ultron.” Stark replied.

 

“And you created him.” Wanda told Stark, her voice dripping with venom.

 

“I-”

 

“I promise I won't run.” Sasha cut Stark off. “I just need to get out, please. It's been a week, I'm going to die.”

 

Stark opened his mouth to protest but then he sighed and gave in. “There's a room down the corridor with a south facing terrace. You can go there.”

 

Pietro nodded his thanks and took off as fast as he could. Suffice to say, they reached the room in no time. A relieved sigh escaped Sasha's lips as soon as the sun hit his skin and he seemed to downright melt in Pietro's arms.

 

“Are you okay?” Pietro asked as he put Sasha down on the ground.

 

“I'm much better now. Thanks. I really needed to get out.” Sasha smiled slightly, closing his eyes in bliss. “I'm a plant, you know.” He added after a moment spent in silence.

 

“What?” Pietro asked, not sure of what he had just heard.

 

“They played with my body and- Well, I'm a plant now.” Sasha shrugged as though he didn't care. “I didn't want to tell the others. I'm not really proud of what I am. I'm a freak.” He said, his eyes still closed, fully enjoying the sun.

 

“But you could tell me. I mean, tell me more.” Pietro said. He really wanted to know what had happened to Sasha during all those years. The last time he had seen him he had been five and the exact same copy of their moher. And now he was green all over.

 

Sasha sighed and opened his eyes. He crawled onto Pietro's lap who had sat right next to him. “I don't really remember what happened before the transformation but I remember someone taking me away and then something exploded and I passed out. And then it's all blurry.” Sasha frowned hard, as though he was trying so hard to remember it hurt him.

 

“Take your time.” Pietro told him as he ran his hand through his brother's hair. He was aware of the others joining them but they thankfully were thoughhtful enough to not come close and disturb them. Even Wanda remained standing by the French window opening on terrace.

 

“I woke up and you weren't here anymore and I panicked. But they told me it was going to be okay so I believed them.” Sasha shrugged helplessly. “And they took me somewhere, saying they were going to take care of me. I remember saying that I had my siblings to do that but they told me you were dead so I just followed them.”

 

“It's okay, I'm here.” Pietro whispered softly as a tear fell down Sasha's cheek.

 

“They said they were taking me to a school so that I'd be able to find a job when I'd grow up. They said it was called Hogwarts and that we weren't in Sokovia anymore. And they were telling the truth; it was a school in Scotland. I met people there, other children, and I attended classes. They taught me how to speak proper English and how to behave and lots of other things. I even made a friend the first day. Her name was Lou, she was nice. I don't know where she is now though.”

 

Pietro noticed the way Sasha's eyes filled with tears and he really hoped this Lou girl was still alive. Sasha seemed to really care about her.

 

“Anyway, Hogwarts was not like the school I attended in Sokovia. There were four categories there; Slytherin, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw and Gryffindor. I was a Slytherin and Lou was Hufflepuff. We were still friends, even though we weren't in the same categories. I thought it was funny at first. I was dressed in green and I love green.”

 

“I know.” Pietro smiled slightly. Green had always been Sasha favorite color.

 

“Slytherin was green, Hufflepuff was yellow, Ravenclaw was blue and Gryffindor was red. I was five so I thought it was really funny. I think I spent a year there without any problems. And then I found out what the categories were really for. They started taking me to this white room and they were giving me things to drink and it hurt. They starved me and they beat me too. They said it helped the toxins kick in faster.”

 

Pietro tightened his arms around Sasha, trying to shield him from the pain those men had caused him even though he knew it was long gone.

 

“One day, when I was nine, they beat me harder than usual and I passed out. I thought I'd died. And there were days I wished I had. But I didn't die and I woke like this. Green. But they didn't stop. They continued their experiments until they found out the extent of my powers.

 

“And what are your powers exactly?” Pietro asked when he realized that Sasha wasn't going to explain without a little bit of prompting.

 

“I am connected to plants. I can control them with my mind, make them die or bring them back to life. I can even create them and make them grow faster. I can mutate them into creatures and monsters I can control. I feel their emotions too. I hurt when they hurt. I'm immune to poisons, viruses, bacterias, everything.” He took a deep breath and his voice dropped to a low whisper. “I can even control people. I can make them do what I want using my pheromones. I can secrete spores and toxins and kill people, I just have to kiss them.” His eyes were wide as though he was afraid of himself. He sighed again and his voice went back to normal. “I need carbon dioxide and sunlight to survive though.”

 

Pietro didn't know what to say. Sasha had gone through so much that he could only marvel at the fact that he was still alive. He had gone through worst than he and Wanda. He had been right to think that life had been harder for him.

 

“They did this to my friend too but she was in Hufflepuff so her powers were different. She can do lots of things. She told me once. She told me she can manipulate emotions, she can move things with her mind and she can speak to me in my head. That's cool, right?”

 

“Yeah, that's- that's cool.” Pietro said slowly, trying to fully understand everything Sasha had just said.

 

"A lot of people died though. They weren't strong enough. They brought at least thirty new children every year but the more they brought, the more people died. There were very few people still alive when Ultron came for me. There weren't any Gryffindors left. There were only four Ravenclaws still sane, the others were dead. Lou was the only Hufflepuff still alive but she disappear two days before Ultron came. And there were three Slytherins, Draco, Pansy and I."

 

"What did Ultron tell you when he came for you?" Pietro asked. Ultron must have had good arguments for Sasha to follow him.

 

"He promised me I'd see you and Wanda again. He said I only had to come with him and he'd bring me to you. He also said that he wanted to change the world, make it a better place. He said he wanted a world where no one had to died anymore. I thought if I went with him, I could protect you and Wanda." He shrugged helplessly, looking away from Pietro, his eyes shining with shame. "I didn't know he wanted to kill everyone."

 

"It's okay, none of this is your fault. No one is blaming you." Pietro tried to reassure him.

 

Sasha hummed under his breath, as though he didn't believe Pietro one bit. He closed his eyes and went back to enjoying the sun. “Are we going to find her?” Sasha asked as he snuggled deeper into Pietro's chest. Pietro knew he was slowly falling asleep.

 

“Who?” Pietro asked, frowning.

 

“Lou. I want to see her again. I miss her.”

 

“We're gonna find her. I promise.”

 

“Good.” Sasha mumbled before yawning. “Can I sleep now?”

 

“Of course you can. I'll wake you up for dinner.” Pietro whispered as he kissed Sasha's mop of hair.

 

“We stay here? I like the sun, makes me feel good.” Sasha mumbled before promptly falling asleep.

 

Pietro turned his head around, just in time to see the others leave and Wanda closing the French window behind her. She smiled slightly at Pietro but he could see the pain in her eyes. He had completely forgotten about them. He had forgotten that they had been here and that they had been able to hear everything Sasha had said. It must have hurt Wanda as much as it had hurt him to hear all that.

 

He smiled back and watched her leave. He felt Sasha snuggled deeper into his arms. He smiled fondly as he looked down at him. He still couldn't believe Sasha was here, in his arms. He had longed to take him in his arms for fifteen years and now, Sasha was actually sleeping in his arms. Pietro felt like he was daydreaming.

 

Even though Sasha was actually smiling in his sleep, Pietro knew he was far from happy and healthy. Sasha would need long weeks of rest to be healthy again and Pietro would need to make him forget about those awful fifteen years he had spent in Hogwarts. But Pietro knew he could make Sasha forget, along with Wanda's help, they would be able to make Sasha completely happy again.

 

Pietro vowed right then and there that he would do anything to make Sasha happy again, he would even die to do so.

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Саша Максимофф: Sasha Maximoff  
> If someone, anyone, actually speaks russian, feel free to tell me if there are any mistakes. That would be much appreciated. xx


End file.
